


Josuke + Juliet

by fanficfriends



Series: Session 2 [5]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo x Juliet (Anime), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Daddy Issues, F/M, Love at First Sight, Mutual Pining, Temporary Amnesia, also im learning japanese and i tried to incoporate it but had to write in english :///, also rival gangs bc romeo and juliet duh, daddy dio, i just read rj in class and now i have to put my two loves 2gether, im a weeb and im actually proud of this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfriends/pseuds/fanficfriends
Summary: Josuke Higashikata finds his love, but can he stand the tension between them?
Relationships: Higashikata Josuke (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable)/Juliet Capulet
Series: Session 2 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877158
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Josuke was a normal boy, or so he thought. Until he discovered his special stand powers. Until he discovered…. her./ You see dear reader, Joskue had a special ability that allowed. Him to produce a stand which was like a ghost that can punch people and rearrange their bones and stuff. It’s complicated but Josuke was just like that; a complicated man. He sighed as he walked home from school that fateful day, chatting with his friend Kira when he looked up into one of the houses in his quaint super perfect Japanese suberb and saw her through the window…. it was Juliet (but he didn’t know her name yet he just knew she was the hottest girl he’d ever seen)

Later ~~ Hey Juliet

“Oh hi, who are you?”

“I’m Josuke, and I was wondering-“

“I like your hair btw”

Just then he heard a noise from the other end of the hallway (they were meeting at school the next day, in case you hadn’t noticed). Joskue locks eyes with the biggest blonde man he’d ever seen. He was tall and had rippling muscles that burst through the tight clothes he was wearing that had heart shaped cutouts on them. Josuke’ s eyes travelled from his thick, veiny neck down to his bulging, rounded pecks, his hard abs and thighs. Josuke gulped, because he was afraid. This man was nothing kid his soft Juliet who he had just met, the kind eyed girl with angular cheek bones, supple lips, and a curvy female body. She was wearing a schoolgirl uniform that had a black jacket and black skirt with white stripes that was just short enough to keep Josuke’s intersest but long enough theat he could tell she was modest and totally not a slut. 

“Wh..w..who r u?  
Asked joskue

“Heh. It is I, Dio”

“Dio” josuke shivered. 

“Yeah. Dio’s the name. Don’t wear it out. That’s my daughter your’e talking too and you better not let me catch me you speaking to her again or you’re dead you scrawny punk.”

This was not fair. Josuke is like really buff, and they both know it”

“Baka” josuke said under his breath.

Author’s note: Hi guys! Just in case you didn’t know Baka means stupid in Japanese! I’m learning Japanese (not in school cause they dont offer it :( but I’m taking online classes so i can go to japan)I really want to live there bc I hate living in Iowa ok back to the story lol

“WHAT DID YOU JUST SYA TO ME??///??

Then Dio punched josuke, hard. But josuke dodged the blow and hit Dio back in the face, rearranging his nose with the powers from his stand crazy diamond

Woah that was really cool, said Juliet, but by then dio had grabbed her and walked away.

Hours after the fight, during lunch, Jokuse’s friend Okuyasu approached him. He’s Josuke’s best friend, and he also wears a school uniform like josuke but without the peace sign on it, and his hair is a ponytail with the side shaved unlike Josuke’s perfect updo. 

“Oy, josuke, what was that about, and who was that girl?”

“ I don’t really know, but I don’t think she likes me.”

Why not? You’re the hottest guy I know I would hook up with you but that would be gay!!

Yeah I would hook up with you too but I’m also not gay. Like, I just get this really uneasy feeling about her, my stomach feels like it’s full of moths and I start to sweat! Maybe I’m scared of her? I wish she liked me, she’s the prettiest girl ever!!

Well did you get her name?

Juliet


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok guys I GET IT U ALL KNOW SHAEKESPEARE JUST BEACEASUE I DIDNT KNOW IT DOESNT MEANT ITS LIKE SUPER COMMON not everyone know s everything like jeez I’m sorry for trying to be inclusive to people who might not know older English stuff like a lot of my audience will be from japan eventually and they probably dont know Shakespeare so I’m trying to prepare for when I’m over there forgive me for being nice !1!!!!

Josuke was sulking. It had been a long few weeks, and he yearned for the gays of the girl he knew as Juliet . Every part of him (and I mean every) wanted to feel her touch. Just then, as he was strutting along the road with his stand behind him, he looked up towards a lighted window and saw a familiar face…..

Juliet

It was silent

Then it wasn’t

“Juliet! He yelled, not knowing what he was doing. He ran to the window

“But what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun”

What is your name? Called down Juliet 

Josuke

“Oh josuke, Joskue! Wherefore art thou joskue!”

With this, josuke burst forth into the light thrown into the moonlit yard from her window. It was that buff kid from school!

I was uh wondering, said joskue…. if you liked me???

“I dont know who you are-

Oh. Said joskue. And he ran away into the night.

But I was going to say that I liked him. Though Juliet. Does he like me? I bet he doesn’t and he was just trying to mock me like all those slutty girls at school. That’s why felt there was something dangerous about him. Juliet sobbed

Two years have passed, and its high school graduation. Joskue and Juliet took the time to avoid each other, dancing around in circles politghtly but holding out hope nonetheless.Cap and gowns at the ready, it was behind the bleachers that they finally met. 

“It’s you.. said josuke. Look, I’m sorry that i confessed my love to you those years ago. I know your dad hates me. 

You love me? I thought you hated me. And don’t worry about my dad, I’m smarter than him. I like you too. 

Really? Said josuke

Yeah, but you have to be punished first for leading me on like that, she said smirking, pulling out a gigantic strap on

Oh…. Josuke’s ass quivered, but not just with fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in chapter three josuke gets pegged don’t @ me about this also I haven’t finished the Shakespeare but if he was alive today he wou;d probably approve

**Author's Note:**

> they wear school uniforms in japan which is so cool and I wish we did in Iowa. The girls in my school dress like such sluts and I tried to wear a Japanese school uniform to school but i got made fun off :((( in japan people would understand me]


End file.
